Global system for mobile communication (GSM) is one of the most widely used wireless access systems in today's fast growing communication systems. GSM provides circuit-switched data services to subscribers, such as mobile telephone or computer users. General Packet Radio Service (GPRS), which is an extension to GSM technology, introduces packet switching to GSM networks. GPRS uses a packet-based wireless communication technology to transfer high and low speed data and signaling in an efficient manner. GPRS optimizes the use of network and radio resources, thus enabling the cost effective and efficient use of GSM network resources for packet mode applications.
Conventional systems provide for multimedia services, such as sharing pictures and streaming of video and audio. However, conventional systems are unable to place limitations on these services and other services based on location. This presents problems in locations where, e.g., video/audio recording is not permissible. For example, it would be desirable to prevent video streaming from a stadium during a sporting event or to prevent audio streaming from a concert. Other examples include disabling certain services from within corporate buildings, during examinations at schools, etc.